Phantoms
by MasterIcePhoenix
Summary: Say there was another set of friends there at the time Danny and his friends investigated the ghost portal. Nope, I'm not changing the characters or the plot. Old friends of Danny's parents need a favor...their kids stay with the Fentons for a while. Danny's adventure not include another set of friends.


**Hello people! I'm making a new story, this time for Danny Phantom! :D Yeah I know I should work on…all my other stories, but my friends wanted this one. So I'm doing this, and I'm going to work on the other ones. Promise! So, for this one, well you'll find out. But I'll tell you that I and two other friends of mine will be in the story following the series. Also 'my' parents in this are somewhat based on my own, but I changed their names and languages. Oh and by the way, it will switch from first-person to third-person from time to time. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I have all the episodes and the movie downloaded, but I don't have the prologue episode. The very first one where it shows Danny getting his powers, and not just from the theme song, and I'm not talking about Mystery Meat. If anyone knows the name, please tell me. I need it.**

Phantoms

In Amity Park in the Fenton's household, there was a family of ghost hunters… Or mostly a family with ghost obsessed parents and teenagers who had to deal with them every day. The mother, Madeline Fenton, or Maddie as everyone called her, worked in ghost hunting with her husband Jack Fenton. They have two kids. The youngest is Daniel Fenton, but he preferred to go by Danny, he's fourteen years old. The eldest at the age of sixteen was Jasmine Fenton, and she preferred Jazz.

They live in possibly the most noticeable house since it had a huge sign saying 'FENTON' on the side of the building, and it had huge satellite dishes with more gear at the top of the building. They have a lab where they create ghost hunting equipment, but Jack usually gives those lame names. He was a fairly large man who always wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. But unknown to most people it stores weapons used to hunt ghosts. He usually keeps his hood down. He also has black hair that was starting to get white at the bottom and blue eyes.

Maddie was the better hunter of the two with better aim, better moves, and more intelligence. She usually wears a blue jumpsuit and wears the hood much more often than Jack, though her eyes were an unusual color of purple. Her hair was straight and short, it was about 2-3 inch above her shoulders, and is a light brown with a tint of orange.

Right now, Maddie and Jack just got off the phone with some of their oldest friends that they haven't spoken to properly in years. They were coming for a visit apparently and were already on their way. Something about a problem concerning their kids.

"I can't believe we get to see them after all these years!" Maddie excitedly told Jack who smiled at her.

"Yup! I can't wait to bore them about my ghost drabbles all day long. They weren't as big on them as we are. And I get to show them the embarrassing baby pictures of our kids that they hate so much." Jack said grinning to himself. And just then, Danny and his two best friends, Samantha Manson, who went by Sam, and Tucker Foley, came home from school. They immediately went up to Danny's room upstairs after a quick hello. Soon after the door bell rang.

"That must be them now!" Maddie said walking to the door. She opened it to reveal a woman wearing an orange t-shirt and light blue jeans, but on top of it was a white lab coat. She had brown eyes, with light brown curly hair that went just past her shoulders. Right beside her was a man also in a white lab coat, but underneath that was a plain red shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was short but curly and black and he had green eyes.

"Madeline! Jack! It's great to see you!" The male said giving Maddie a hug and Jack a handshake. The women did the same.

"Michelle, Joseph! Please come in." Maddie said opening the door a bit wider. After a thank you, they walked inside.

"Hey! Tough-Joseph, Mischief! How are things for you?" Jack asked using the old nicknames they had back then.

"Yes, um…how's the divorce?" Maddie asked with caution.

"It's all fine." Joseph answered them.

"Yes, but there is one problem. That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Michelle said with a bit of concern.

"Sure, you can tell us. Here, have a seat while I'll go make us some coffee. We could discuss whatever is troubling you." Maddie said walking into the kitchen. Jack took this as his chance to bring out one of his inventions...more like death machines.

"By the way, check this out! I call it the ecto-extractor! It'll suck the ghost right out of things!" Jack said showing them the invention.

"What if it hurts them?" Joseph asked while looking at the invention that looked like a vacuum. It was all metal and had the Fenton logo on it.

"Ah don't worry about them. They're nothing but ectoplasmic scum! Why, as soon as I see one of those spooks, I'll rip them apart molecule by molecule!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, I see you're still into ghost…You always were." Michelle said remember when they were little. "Yeah I believe in that, but …but what if they're not _all_ bad. There's going to be good ones you know."

"What? No, you're crazy! All of those ghosts are good for nothing ectoplasmic scum." Jack said obviously confused at her statement.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't judge anything before knowing them." Michelle simply said. Right at that moment Maddie came back out with a tray of their drinks. She handed black coffee to Antony and Michelle. "Thanks Maddie."

"Oh don't mention it. Now, what did you need to tell us?" Maddie asked.

"You see, we have a 1-3 years business trip to go to." Michelle started. "But it's in another country. They are offering us a close-by apartment too. But the thing is, it's only for us, our kids wouldn't have a place to stay."

"So we wanted to know if it's alright with you," Joseph said finishing it, "if our kids could stay with you for the time."

**Alright here is the first chapter. I don't really like it much but I can deal with it. So if you guys have any suggestions for things let me know. I'll see what happens. This was an intro, you'll see all the characters in the next chapter.**


End file.
